Destiny
by uwiechan92
Summary: Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, rasanya ia ingin mati. Karena hatinya terkunci oleh cinta pertamanya. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya ? (ChanBaek/BaekYeol couple) Present by Blacksuzushii Fanfiction


**Destiny**

**Author : Blacksuzushii**

**Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

**Genre :** GS (Genderswitch), Romance, Fluff

**Rate : **PG 16 || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Baekhyun dijodohkan dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal, rasanya ia ingin mati. Karena hatinya terkunci oleh cinta pertamanya.

**Note :**

**Semua karakter milik Tuhan YME**

**Jika ada kesamaan alur cerita, ini hanya sebuah ketidak sengajaan ini original my fanfiction**

**"Just Read and enjoy. I recieve criticsm and sugestion"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo?" Yeoja manis tersebut terperangah tidak percaya mendengar kelakar sang orang tua tercinta. "Dinikahkan?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ne." Jawab ummanya santai seraya menyeruput teh. "Dia sangat baik. Tenang saja."

"Tidak mungkin 'kan kami tidak memberimu yang terbaik?" Ujar sang appa, tersenyum, seraya menatap hangat putri satu – satunya itu.

Yeoja itu hanya terpaku, terdiam tak dapat berbicara. Tak adakah alasan untuk menolak? Tidak. Karena itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan orang tua tercintanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu sore yang cerah pada hari minggu yang tenang. Tak seharusnya badai datang menerpa. Namun itu tak berlaku untukku karena aku mendengar kabar itu dari orang tuaku. Sebuah kabar yang sukses membuat hari cerahku itu menjadi kelabu dalam seketika, yang berhasil membuatku lemas bagai digerogti ulat.

Yah, setidaknya itu satu minggu yang lalu. Sedikitnya sekarang aku mulai bisa menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedang duduk meluruskan kaiku diatas empuknya rumput dihalaman belakang rumahku seraya bersandar pada batang pohon besar nan rindang. Menikmati musim panas ini. Musim panas terakhirku. Ya, terakhir. Musim panas terakhirku sebagai seorang gadis. Musim panas terakhirku berada dirumah ini. Musim panas terakhirku sebagai seorang Byun. Karena pada akhir musim panas ini, upacara pernikahanku dengan seorang namja yang sama sekali tidak kukenal dan kutahu, akan berlangsung.

"Baekhyun."

Suara umma yang memanggilku membuatku menoleh dan mendapati dirinya tengah berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tersenyum ketika ia berada didepanku dan beringsut duduk dihadapanku. Ia memandangiku dengan senyum lembut yang tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya, membuatku merasakan gelenyar hangat diseluruh tubuhku.

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?" Tanyanya halus seraya membelai sayang kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hanya sedang menikmati musim panas ini, umma." Jawabku, mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan kabar itu, eum?" Tanyanya lagi, memandangku ingin tahu.

"Aniyo." Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah umma. Sungguh." Tambahku tegas karena ia tampak tak percaya." Aku tahu appa dan umma ingin yang terbaik untukku, karena itu aku menerimanya." Lanjutku tulus.

Umma tersenyum haru dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya, mengelus – elus punggungku. "Kau baik sekali, nak, kami bangga memiliki putri seperti dirimu." Umma melepas pelukannya dan menatapku, menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. "Kami harap kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu." Diiringi dengan kecupan yang ia beri dikeningku.

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar semua perkataannya. Membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatku penasaran.

"Umma."

"Ne?"

"Aku penasaran." Tuturku.

"Tentang apa, hm?" Tanya seraya menatapku.

"Mm, tentang calon suamiku." Jawabku perlahan.

Umma tersenyum, menungguku meneruskan.

"Yah, boleh aku tahu seperti apa orangnya?" Aku bertanya.

Umma tersenyum makin lebar. "Tidak akan seru jika kau tahu sekarang, sayang." Jawabnya.

"Tapi tidak adil juga bagiku 'kan? Aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya. Bisa dibilang kami tidak saling mengenal 'kan?" Ucapku agak tidak sabar.

Umma hanya tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengelus – elus kepalaku yang dihiasi mahkota coklat selayaknya whiped cream pada cake. Dan sikapnya ini terkadang membuatku sebal. Sebal karena ia malah bersikap sok misterius.

"Bersabarlah ya.." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Aku mendengus kecewa dan menunduk. "Setidaknya beritahu aku ciri – cirinya?" Bujukku.

"Yakin kau ingih tahu?"

Aku mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dia sangat tampan." Jawab umma memulai. "Dewasa dan berwibawa. Hangat juga lembut. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Umma tersenyum menenangkan sementara diriku menyimak dirinya dengan tingkat keseriusan yang belum pernah kutunjukkan. Sungguh aku sangat – sangat penasaran.

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang perekonomian kalian nantinya karena ia memiliki pekerjaan yang menjanjikan dan tentu saja itu usahanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan appanya yang notabene seorang pengusaha sukses."

"Oke." Sahutku cepat karena aku tidak peduli dengan itu. "Lanjutkan."

"Eiii.." Umma mencolek ujung hidungku. "Berusaha mengorek lebih lanjut? Sayangnya usahamu tidak berhasil." Umma tertawa mendapatiku sedang merengut kesal. "Kau bisa mengenalnya sendiri nanti." Tambahnya.

Aku benar – benar tidak puas dengan semua penjelasan umma, aku masih ingin lebih tahu lagi. Seperti apa calon suamiku itu. "Oh ya, berapa usianya?"

Umma memandang langit, tampak sedang mengingat. "Seingat umma, saat kami bertemu beberapa saat lalu dan berbincang – bincang, ia bilang ia berusia 30 tahun."

"Mwo?!" Seruku tidak percaya, terkejut. "Umma aku masih 21 tahun!" Aku berseru lagi, sedikit histeris. "Aku baru 2 bulan menjalani semester 5 ini!" Lanjutku walau aku tahu itu tidak membantu. "Aku belum lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan!" Sambungku putus asa.

"Reaksimu berlebihan, sayang." Umma menyentil pelan keningku. "Memang harus seperti itu, kau tahu? Dengan usianya dia sudah sangat matang dan dewasa, dia bisa membimbing dan mengayomimu. Dan umma harap dia bisa mengobati kecerewetanmu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tidak terima akan perkataan umma.

"Sudahlah. Pembicaraan ini kita hentikan, oke? Kita sambut appamu yang sebentar lagi akan datang. Dia pasti sudah membelikan Chanel pesananmu."

Aku bangkit mengikuti umma dengan enggan. Bahkan tas Chanel koleksi musim panas yang kuincar sejak sebulan lalu tidak menarik lagi dipikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semakin hari aku semakin khawatir. Kenapa? Karena hari pernikahanku tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Kau cantik sekali!" Seru umma dibelakangku.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin, dimana saat ini aku sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin yang akan kukenakan dihari pernikahanku.

Gaun yang cantik, batinku. Apakah kecantikan gaun ini sanggup membuatku terlihat demikian? Aku ragu.

Aku menatap kedua bola mataku dimana kecemasan dan kesedihan terpancar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Terlalu jahat rasanya jika aku merusak kecantikan gaun sakral ini dengan menampilkan wajah suramku.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku, membuatku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat menawan tengah tersenyum hangat menatap bayangku dicermin.

"Kau cantik sekali, nak Baekhyun." Ucapnya tulus kemudian menoleh menatap mataku. "Anakku pasti akan sangat bahagia."

Aku tak menyahut dan hanya membalas tersenyum.

Ya. Wanita yang berada disisiku saat ini adalah umma dari calon suamiku, dia ikut serta hari ini khusus karena ingin melihatku mengenakan gaun pengantin pilihannya ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali mengenakan pakainku begitu selesai mencoba gaun pengantinku. Sedikit lelah rasanya, karena hampir selusin gaun pengantin kucoba. Kedua umma yang berada diluar ruang ganti ini kelewat bersemangat.

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati dua wanita paruh baya itu tengah asyik berbincang. Mereka mendongak begitu aku tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Ayo duduk disini, sayang." Titah ummaku seraya menggeser bokongnya sehingga aku bisa duduk diantara keduanya. "Kami sedang membicarakan pernikahanmu." Ucapnya, mengelus sayang kepalaku.

"Memang apa yang umma dan omonim bicarakan?" Tanyaku sopan.

"Kami sedang menentukan tempat dimana bulan madu kalian." Jawab omonim, umma calon suamiku, ceria.

Tubuhku tegang dalam seketika. Bulan madu? Pikirku horor. "Bulan, madu?" Tanyaku lambat – lambat.

"Ne. Malam pertama kalian harus berkesan bukan? Karena itu kami juga harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik!"

Aku menatap kedua wanita cantik dikedua sisiku secara bergantian. Terakhir aku memutuskan untuk menaruh pandangku pada omonim. Melihatnya yang sedang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar – binar menatapku penuh harap membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang dalam diam kalender dinding dikamarku. Menatap sebuah tanggal yang baru saja kucoret. Mataku melayang pada sebuah tanggal dengan lingkaran merah besar: tanggal pernikahanku. Dan itu tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Aku menunduk dan menghela nafasku, terpejam. Mendadak aku merasa sangat takut. Aku takut akan segalanya. Semua yang akan terjadi padaku begitu aku menikah. Akankah aku dapat meraih kebahagiaan? Akankah aku bisa melewatinya dengan ikhlas?

Aku bebalik dan menyapukan mataku keseluruh ruang kamarku. Mendadak mataku terasa panas. Perlahan bulir bening lolos dari pelupuk mataku, mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku akan merindukan ini semua.

Aku semakin terisak begitu mengingat tentang semua kenanganku dirumah ini. Aku jatuh terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututku: meledak akan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Seperti inikah rasanya jika kau akan menjadi milik orang lain? Meninggalkan tempat dimana selama ini menjadi pijakanmu dan tempatmu berlindung, tempat dimana kau tumbuh.

Perasaan resah dan takut jauh lebih mendominasi daripada perasaan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma." Panggilku pada suatu petang diruang keluarga.

"Ne, Baekki?" Sahutnya hangat seraya meraih secangkir teh melati kemudian menyeruput isinya.

Aku terdiam sejenak seraya mengamati aktivitasnya, kemudian meluncurkan pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu pikiranku kahir – akhir ini. "Apakah kami bisa saling mencintai? Apakah kami bisa saling menerima?"

Pertanyaanku membuat umma langsung menatapku. Ia menaruh cangkir tehnya dimeja. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, nak?" Tanyanya.

Aku menunduk dan menatap lantai dengan sendu. "Bukankah kami tidak pernah bertemu? Kami tidak saling kenal, 'kan? Tidak saling mengetahui. Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu, apalagi orangnya." Aku mendongak dan menatap umma. "Apakah kami akan baik – baik saja?"

Umma tersenyum penuh pengertian padaku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang. "Kalian bisa saling mengetahui satu sama lain begitu kalian menikah. Dua sejoli, walaupun mereka tidak saling mengetahui, namun jika mereka sudah terikat dalam sebuah hubungan, dan tinggal bersama dalam satu atap untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, mereka pasti bisa menerima satu sama lain dan mulai saling mengasihi."

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan ummaku. "Bagaimana jika itu tak berlaku untuk kami?" Tanyaku coba – coba.

Sentuhan lain dikepalaku membuatku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati appa tengah tersenyum. "Kenapa kau pesimis sekali, eh?" Tanyanya pura – pura galak. "Kau 'kan belum menjalaninya, Baekki sayang, jadi jangan pernah berpikiran negativ seperti itu. Jika kalian sudah menjalaninya, appa yakin perasaan itu akan muncul diantara kalian."

Aku memandang sangsi wajah appaku. Benarkah kami akan demikian?

"Jangan pernah meragukan kami." Ujar appa tegas, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. "Karena kami selalu memberi yang terbaik untukmu, sayang." Ia mengecup pelipis kananku. "Lagipula.." Lanjut appa lambat – lambat.

"Lagipula apa, appa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Appa tersenyum misterius penuh makna dan mencondongkan wajahnya ketelingaku kemudian berbicara. "Kau yakin kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Aku terkesiap dan buru – buru memandang appa. Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih lanjut, appa keburu melarikan diri dari hadapanku. Aku menoleh pada umma. "Umma, apa maksud appa? Apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Siapa dia umma?" Rentetan pertanyaan kuutarakan pada umma.

Umma tersenyum simpul dan hanya menepuk kepalaku. "Temukan sendiri jawabannya nanti." Ia bangkit, meninggalkanku tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran yang kian mendominasi. Permainan macam apa yang sedang dilakukan orang tuaku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan yang berlangsung besok bagai sebuah eksekusi bagiku. Aku merasa seperti gadis perawan yang menjadi tumbal untuk dipersembahkan pada dewa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan kepalaku kemeja, menggerutu tidak jelas. Aku mendongak dan menatap keluar jendela kamarku, memandang sang dewi malam dengan bulat sempurnanya yang cerah.

Aku mendesah sedih. "Aku akan merindukan saat – saat ini." Aku mendongak lagi menatap bulan. "Menatapmu lewat jendela kamarku pun adalah yang terakhir kalinya malam ini." Karena untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas aku takkan menginjakkan kakiku disini.

Perasaan takut masih menyelimuti diriku. Takut akan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahanku nantinya. Apakah kami akan bertahan hingga akhir? Pikiran – pikiran tersebut kerap kali melintas diotakku, menuntut jawaban pasti namun aku sendiri tidak memiliki jawaban itu.

Aku memutar kursi dan melihat jam dinding. Putaran jarum jam seakan mengolok – olokku dengan tidak berpihak padaku: ia berputar begitu cepat. Bagaimana bisa sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 PM? Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu 10 jam hingga aku menjadi seorang mempelai wanita yang mengucap janji sehidup semati dialtar suci. Sepertinya baru aku saja calon pengantin yang alih – alih berdebar karena bahagia malah berdebar karena takut akan hari pernikahannya yang kian menjelang.

"Aku berharap Doraemon sungguh – sungguh ada saat ini." Gumamku berpikir konyol saking frustasinya. "Setidaknya dia bisa memundurkan waktu."

Namun aku sadar kemudian bahwa memundurkan waktu tidak akan membuatku luput dari masalah, hal itu hanya menunda sementara, dan dengan pasti ia akan menghampiriku. Aku tidak bisa menghindar.

Aku bangkit dari kursi dan beringsut menuju ranjang lalu melempar diriku keatasnya. Menutup mataku mencoba untuk terlelap dan berharap jika aku terjaga keesokan pagi ini semua hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang tak harus kukenang.

Kantuk mulai meraja diantara kelebat pikiran – pikiran yang berseliweran diotakku. Dan dengan perlahan namun pasti membawaku menuju dunia mimpi tanpa dasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rupanya Tuhan tidak berpihak padaku.

Aku duduk terpaku didepan cermin besar dan membiarkan kurang lebihnya tiga orang ahjumma mendandaniku dengan bersemangat. Hatiku mencelos bahwa hal ini adalah nyata. Fakta bahwa aku sedang duduk dihadapan cermin rias dan sedang dipersiapkan sebaik mungkin untuk upacara pernikahanku, membuatku semakin terkubur dalam rasa takut.

"Aigo nona, anda cantik sekali." Puji salah satu ahjumma itu riang seraya menatap wajahku yang telah selesai dirias.

Aku menatap lekat – lekat wajahku yang terpantul dicermin. Cantik. Sangat. Namun tak menutupi bilar kesedihan yang terpancar dimataku.

"Nona, saatnya menata rambut anda." Ujar ahjumma yang lain. "Mari kita keruangannya." Aku hanya menurutinya dengan bangkit dan membiarkannya menuntunku.

Hal yang sama pun kulakukan begitu aku mengenakan gaun pengantinku. Kosong. Bukan hanya pikiranku namun juga tubuhku. Semuanya mendadak blank, tak dapat kukendalikan sebagaimana seharusnya.

Seruan "oooh" yang panjang menyadarkanku dari trans. Aku mendongak dan menatap bias sosokku dicermin tinggi 4 sisi dihadapanku. Seruan – seruan memuji terus mengalir dibalik punggungku; mengagumi sosokku saat ini yang terlihat amat sangat menawan dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang indah. Namun aku tidak merasa demikian. Seberapa pun indahnya gaun sakral ini yang membuatku terlihat begitu mempesona, terasa sangat berat ditubuhku.

"Baekhyun." Panggilan merdu umma menyapa telingaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat umma sedang menghampiriku. Matanya berbinar cerah disertai senyum lebarnya. "Kau cantik sekali, sayang." Ujarnya senang. Sedang aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "Sebentar lagi kau sudah bukan putri kecil kami lagi." Aku mendongak dan melihat mata umma berkaca – kaca.

"Umma." Panggilku pelan.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah menjadi begitu dewasa, nak." Tuturnya bersamaan dengan aliran air yang terjatuh dari matanya.

"Umma." Aku langsung meraih umma dan memeluknya. "Sampai kapanpun aku masihlah putri kecil kalian. Akan selalu begitu, umma."

Umma tidak menyahut dan memilih merengkuhku lebih erat. Selama beberapa saat kami saling berpelukan, hingga umma melepaskan diri. Air mata telah berhenti mengalir dari matanya digantikan dengan senyum hangatnya yang seperti biasa. "Tidak seharusnya umma menangis dihari bahagiamu ini bukan?" Umma terkekeh seraya mengusap ujung matanya. "Nah!" Ujarnya kembali bersemangat. "Ini waktunya bagimu, Baekhyun. Kau siap 'kan, nak?"

Aku tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Aku siap umma."

"Baekhyun sayang." Panggilan appa membuat kami menoleh secara bersamaan. "Sudah waktunya, nak." Lanjutnya tersenyum lebar, berdiri tegak serta tampan dalam balutan tuxedonya dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menoleh menatap umma dan umma mengedikkan kepalanya kearah appa. Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Dengan hati – hati kubawa langkahku menuju appa dan menyambut uluran tangannya. Appa tersenyum lebar seraya menatap lekat diriku selama beberapa saat.

"Kau luar biasa cantik, Baekki. Appa iri dengan calon suamimu."

Aku terkekeh dan memukul pelan pundaknya.

"Ayo, nak." Appa mempersembahkan lengannya dan aku merangkul lengannya. Bersama – sama kami mulai berjalan menuju ruang suci tersebut.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya appa.

"Aku bohong jika aku bilang tidak." Jawabku.

Appa tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir Baekki, rasa gugupmu pasti akan hilang begitu kau memasuki ruangan, apalagi begitu kau melihat sang mempelai pria. Dia sangatlah tampan, kau tahu?" Aku diam tak menyahutnya dan ia kembali meneruskan. "Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat romantis dan berbahagia. Appa yakin." Lanjutnya lembut.

Kami telah tiba dihadapan dua buah daun pintu dari kayu ek besar. Mendadak aku tidak bisa bernafas seperti seharusnya akibat rasa gugup yang kian menekan dadaku. Aku menghirup banyak – banyak udara disekelilingku seakan aku tengah kehabisan oksigen. Tanganku yang bebas dan tengah menggenggam buket bunga, mencengkram tangkai yang terjalin sempurna itu dengan keras. Jika saja aku tidak sedang menggandeng appa, aku yakin aku pasti sudah terpuruk dilantai karena kakiku terasa seperti agar – agar: sama sekali tidak bertenaga dan seolah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyangga tubuhku. Ingin rasanya aku melempar high-heels yang menghiasi kakiku kemudian mengangkat rok gaunku lantas melarikan diri. Kemana saja asal bukan disini.

Tuhan aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Kumohon selamatkan aku.

"Jangan gugup, sayang." Gumam appa seolah dapat membaca gerak tubuh dan pikiran liarku. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu ek tersebut membuka lebar dengan perlahan.

Aku menahan nafasku begitu melihat puluhan orang yang menghadiri upacara pernikahanku. Apalagi begitu alunan melodi khas pernikahan dari sebuah pipe organ yang dimainkan begitu aku memasuki ruangan. Mataku menangkap sesosok namja gagah bertuxedo putih dengan punggung tegapnya. Rambut coklat gelapnya disisir rapi dan ditarik kebelakang. Aku langsung didera kegugupan luar biasa mengetahui ialah tujuanku saat ini.

Appa melangkahkan kakinya masuk begitu juga aku. Yang kulakukan hanyalah terus menatap lantai, tak berani melihat sekelilingku. Bisa kudengar bisik – bisik kagum dari para hadirin yang terpesona akan sosokku. Namun aku tidak peduli. Aku benar – benar gugup dan takut saat ini. Sungguh.

Alunan pipe organ berhenti begitu aku tepat berada dibelakang namja itu. Walau aku menatap lantai seperti ini aku mashi bisa melihat dari kakinya yang tertangkap mataku bahwa ia sedang berputar kearahku. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam lembut tanganku yang appa serahkan padanya.

"Kupercayakan putriku padamu." Bisik appaku.

"Ne." Namja itu balas berbisik. Pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara namja ini. Walaupun suaranya terdengar begitu dalam dan berat, tapi aku bisa menangkap kelembutan dan kehangatan dalam suaranya.

Namja itu membantuku untuk menaiki undakan agar aku sejajar dengannya. Begitu kami sudah bersama – sama dialtar suci, mendadak suasana begitu hening.

Suara pendeta yang menggelegar sukses membuatku berjengit karena terkejut. Ia mengatakan beberapa kalimat pembuka khas pernikahan sebelum akhirnya ia sampai pada kalimat inti. "Apakah kau; Park Chanyeol, bersedia menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai istrimu, dalam keadaan apapun, dalam suka dan duka, dalam sakit maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Aku tersentak ketika nama namja itu disebut. Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Mana mungkin! Coba – coba kuangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya, dan seketika itu pula aku terpaku ditempat.

Tuhan, sadarkan aku ini bukanlah mimpi.

Namja tampan nan menawan bernama Park Chanyeol itu menoleh padaku dan memberiku senyum lembutnya. Aku hampir menangis melihat sosoknya.

Sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu. Walaupun saat itu ia hanya tinggal selama seminggu dirumahku sebagai wakil dari orang tuanya yang tak bisa datang, namun tujuh hari itu cukup untuk menumbukan benih – benih cinta dihatiku.

"Aku bersedia." Jawabnya lembut seraya menatap dalam pada kedua mataku.

Aku tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya. Rindu. Itulah yang mendominasi dihatiku kini. Merindukan cinta pertamaku yang tak kunjung kulihat sosoknya selama 10 tahun. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar jelas suara sang pendeta, hingga pada sebuah sumpah yang harus kutaati, aku mendengar dengan jelas.

Aku masih mengamati wajah rupawan seorang Park Chanyeol, dan aku tersenyum. "Aku bersedia."

"Dipersilakan bagi kedua mempelai untuk saling bertukar cincin." Tutur sang pendeta. Kami berputar dan saling berhadapan. Appa Chanyeol beringsut maju dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin padaku dan sebuah lagi untuk Chanyeol. Aku meraih tangan kanan Chanyeol dan menyematkan cincin itu dijari manisnya. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama dijari manisku.

"Sekarang aku menyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sah. Nah, mempelai pria, anda boleh mencium sang mempelai wanita."

Kami bergerak tanpa sekalipun melepas pandang. Chanyeol meraih kerudungku dan menyingkapnya. Ia meraih pipiku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, berucap hangat seraya mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "I miss you, and i love you."

Bagai ada ribuan burung yang terbang didadaku mendengar pernyataannya. Pernyataan yang begitu kuinginkan 10 tahun lalu namun baru kudapatkan saat ini. Aku tersenyum lebar, bahagia tentu saja, namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menghapus senyumku dengan kecupan hangat dan mesranya dibibirku.

Astaga aku hampir melayang. Mendapat ciuman pertama dari cinta pertama. Siapa yang tidak bahagia mendapatkan hal ini?

Tuhan, terima kasih akan takdir yang telah kau gariskan padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sebuah taman yang telah disulap sedemikian indah untuk keberlangsungan resepsi pernikahanku, kini mulai dipadati para tamu yang hadir. Diawali dengan beberapa patah kata dari orang tua kami, serta sambutan dan harapan yang dilontarkan dari beberapa kerabat dan kawan – kawan kami. Setelah itu kami memulai acara inti. Alunan musik yang terangkai indah dari orkestra yang terletak diatas panggung disisi kiri meja keluarga mempelai menjadi latar belakang kegiatan kami. Sementara orang tua kami sibuk menyapa para kerabat mereka, aku terpaku disisi Chanyeol: mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah. Aku enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Kedua tangan kami bertautan dengan erat seolah takut bahwa kami akan terpisah. Berkali – kali aku tersipu kala Chanyeol menatapku dengan sayang. Berkali – kali pula wajahku terasa panas ketika ia memperkenalkanku pada teman – temannya lantas tanpa segan mengecup pipiku yang disambut seruan serta sahutan dari teman – temannya. Dan berkali – kali, kurasakan wajahku hampir meledak karena Chanyeol mencium bibirku: dengan lembut, dalam, penuh kasih, dihadapan khalayak umum. Ia akan terkekeh jahil setelah melakukan hal itu begitu mendapati wajahku telah merona parah akibat tindakannya.

"Bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit saja kecantikanmu? Aku takut aku tidak bisa menahan diri, atau malah para pria disini yang akan kehilangan akal mereka tiap kali melihat dirimu."

Itu adalah kalimat yang kerap kali terlontar dari mulutnya setiap ia selesai menciumku dan mengamati wajahku. Aku hanya bisa memukul dadanya karena malu dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Walaupun jujur saja, aku senang setengah mati diperlakukan begitu manis olehnya. Perlakuan yang sejak dulu kudambakan darinya.

Tuhan, tak pernah aku merasa sebahagia sekarang. Tubuhku bisa meledak kapan pun akibat gelenyar senang dan bahagia yang terus menerus mengisi tiap inchi tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku bahwa calon suamiku adalah kau, oppa?" Tanyaku menuntut saat kami sedang berdansa dilantai dansa yang terletak ditengah tengah - tengah taman tempat resepsi kami.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menjawab. "Karena aku yang meminta mereka tutup mulut, jagi. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanda tidak senang. "Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu menikahiku? Bukannya dulu kau bilang kau tidak suka dengan bocah ingusan genit sok dewasa yang menyatakan cintanya padamu?" Ujarku sengit mengingat kembali memori pahit yang membuatku sangat terpuruk 10 tahun lalu, apalagi saat keesokan paginya ia pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku (yah, memang karena urusannya sudah selesai, tapi tak bisakah ia juga pamit padaku?). "Apalagi tanpa ada kabar yang jelas selama 10 tahun itu. Tanpa sang gadis itu tahu apakah namja itu masih hidup atau tidak, kini namja itu masih berani menampakkan batang hidungnya bahkan hingga menikahi gadis itu? Chamna." Lanjutku sarkastik.

Chanyeol tertawa renyah menanggapiku. Ia mengajakku berputar sekali kemudian meraih pinggangku lagi dan berdansa ringan. "Karena bocah ingusan genit sok dewasa yang dulu menyatakan cintanya padaku kini sudah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik juga menarik. Lagipula, tidak mungkin 'kan jika saat itu aku menerimamu atau melamarmu? Aku bisa ditahan karena dituduh melakukan tindak pelecehan pada anak kecil." Jawabnya dengan kerling mata jenaka. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir; karena sang ulat sudah menjadi kupu – kupu yang sangat sangat sangat teramat cantik."

Aku memukul pelan pundaknya karena membuat pipiku panas. Aku merasakan Chanyeol meraih tengkukku dan menaruh wajahnya dipundakku. Aku bisa merasakan hembus hangat nafasnya dipundakku yang terbuka. Tanpa sadar aku menikmati posisinya berada saat ini. Aku terpejam ketika bibirnya beberapa kali menyapa pundakku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Dari dulu hingga sekarang." Tuturnya hangat. "Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

Aku terenyuh. Hatiku begitu terasa hangat mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Tetapi tentu aku takkan menerima kelakarnya begitu saja. Aku ingat aku masih sedikit marah padanya. "Berarti kau seorang pedophil eoh karena menyukai anak kecil sepertiku." Sindirku.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari pundakku sembari tertawa geli. "Apa kau marah?" Tanyanya bermaksud menggodaku.

Aku merengut.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Kupikir kau sudah memaafkanku, sayang."

Mati – matian aku berusaha tidak jatuh dalam kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Aku benar – benar tidak sanggup menghadapi perhatiannya padaku. "Tidak semudah itu, Park Chanyeol babo."

Pertahananku hampir runtuh ketika kedua mata besarnya yang hangat menatap mataku lekat – lekat. Dan aku menahan napasku ketika Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tanganku dilehernya sementara kedua tangannya bertengger dengan nyaman dipinggangku. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain merangkul lehernya. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika aku menghempaskan Chanyeol disaat kami tengah menjadi pusat perhatian para hadirin.

"Kau cantik sekali, Baekhyun." Bisiknya lembut. "Kau secantik ketika aku melihatmu terakhir kali." Ia mengelus pinggangku sehingga membuatku merinding. "Tetapi kemudian aku sadar, kau menjadi jauh lebih cantik sekarang. Pesona kedewasaanmu yang tumbuh pun membuatmu terlihat begitu menawan. Aku terkesan."

Kurasakan aura panas mulai merambati kedua pipiku.

"Gadis cilik yang dahulu selalu mengekoriku kini telah menjadi wanita dewasa dengan segala keindahannya yang memukau. Tanpa perlu ia berusaha keras, ia telah berhasil menarik seluruh duniaku kepadanya." Chanyeol kembali mengutarakan pikirannya.

Aku terpaku menatap bola mata besarnya yang indah. Aku tertawan. Kini Chanyeol-lah yang tengah mengekangku kedalam dunianya.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Aku terpukau. Senyum indah menawan yang hanya bisa kutemukan dalam sosok Park Chanyeol. Seuntai senyum yang sama dengan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan jatuh saat itu juga dalam pusaran keindahannya. Betapa aku sangat merindukan senyum ini kembali menyapaku.

"Nyonya Park-ku yang sangat cantik.." Tuturnya manis dan mau tak mau aku tersenyum dibalik rasa tersipuku.

Nyonya Park. Betapa inginnya aku menyandang nama itu dahulu. Tak bisa kupercaya kini aku mendapatkannya.

"Mulai hari ini, kita akan melalui sisa hari kita bersama – sama." Ucapnya rendah. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi sosok yang akan menjaga keluarga kita dengan baik, dengan seluruh cinta yang kumiliki. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Dan akan mencintai pula para Park kecil yang akan melengkapi hidup kita." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar disamping diriku yang telah tersipu dan merona parah. "Seandainya ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaanku padamu, sayang. Tetapi aku harus bisa berpuas diri karena hanya ada satu kata yang mengungkapkannya saat ini. "Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya dan membuatku menunggu dengan berdebar – debar. Setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum dengan begitu tampan dan berucap, "Park Baekhyun-ku yang manis, Park Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu."

Aku menunduk, tersenyum haru mendengar pernyataannya barusan. Demi Tuhan aku sangat bahagia. Aku merasakan Chanyeol tengah meraih wajahku agar aku menatapnya, dalam gerakan lambat Chanyeol kembali mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KKEUT**

**Annyeong ini ff ChanBaek milik sunbae (Blacksuzushii) saya tolong riview sehabis baca...**

**Miris kalo liat jumlah pembaca tapi yang comment sedikit dan saya harap semuanya mau memberi komentar, karena penulis tidak melihat berapa banyak reader ff-ya tetapi juga butuh support dan kritik maupun saran.**

**Jadi TOLONG SALING MENGHARGAI... **

**Saya sedikit kesal ketika melihat viewers FF sunbae saya sebelumnya "Call me Properly" jumlahnya diatas 1500 tapi yang mau komentar hanya 1.  
Menjengkelkan...**

**Jadi saya harap kalian mau berkomentar.**

**- uwiechan92-**


End file.
